The present invention relates to a packing strap fastener for joining the ends of a packing strap which can be conveniently unfastened for a repeated use.
When a product is packed in a packing box, the packing box is then sealed by an adhesive tape or packed by a packing strap through a packing machine. When a packing strap is used to pack a packing box through a packing machine, the two opposite ends of the packing strap is joined by a metal loop. During the packing process, the two opposite ends of the packing strap are inserted through the metal loop in the reversed directions and then stretched, and the metal loop is then gripped to deform causing the two opposite ends of the packing strap joined together. After packing, the packing box cannot be opened without breaking the packing strap. When the packing strap is broken, it cannot be used again and have to be thrown away. If the broken packing strap is not properly disposed of, it will causes an environmental pollution problem.